


Early Morning Love

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romance, Slice of Life, Soft Boys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Carlos wakes up to make TK breakfast on their day off; TK walks around in Carlos' hoodie because he's cold and a tease.Tarlos Week Day 1: "Are you wearing my hoodie?" + Fluff
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 30
Kudos: 303





	Early Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Tarlos Week Day 1: "Are you wearing my hoodie?" + Fluff
> 
> I have been focusing on another fic (will be up no later than Wednesday, just have to edit it) that I didn't write anything for Tarlos week, but I wanted to write something for fluff cause that's my wheelhouse. So here is a little ficlet. Hope you guys like it. 💗💗

Carlos Reyes hums along softly to a song on TK’s playlist, slowly moving his hips to the beat as he chops veggies for the frittata he’s making for breakfast. After weeks of their shifts being like ships in the night, missing each other, he and TK finally have overlapped on having the same day off, and he wants to treat his boyfriend to a nice breakfast to celebrate.

He puts the cast iron skillet into the preheated oven before moving on to washing the blueberries and strawberries he got from the organic market the day before – TK’s favorites.

Carlos focuses on the meal he’s preparing and the catchy music, and as a result, he misses TK coming out of the bedroom, still groggy from sleep but perking up as he takes in his boyfriend moving around the kitchen in just a pair of low-riding sweats.

TK tiptoes through Carlos’ living room and into the kitchen, grinning when a familiar voice comes through Carlos’ speakers.

“I knew you’d eventually come around on my boy Styles,” he says softly as he slips in behind Carlos. He smiles against his bare shoulder, pressing a kiss to it when Carlos jumps in surprise.

Carlos lets out a breath followed by a soft appreciative sound when TK continues to press small kisses over the spread of his back, rubbing his nose over the space between his shoulder blades.

“I’m not a fan,” Carlos tells him, tilting his head to the side when TK continues his path, trailing his lips up to his neck.

“Oh, no?” TK questions teasingly as he runs his teeth lightly over the soft skin behind Carlos’ ear. “Cause you sure were shaking your fine ass for not being a fan of the guy.”

Carlos laughs, feeling TK smile into his skin in response. “I gotta keep track of the competition,” he tells him. “Don’t think I don’t know you would leave me in a second for ‘your boy Styles,” he continues dryly, his heart fluttering as he feels TK shake with laughter. Nothing makes Carlos happier than when he’s the reason TK is laughing.

“Never,” TK tells him, the humor evident in his voice as he gives him a squeeze. “Harry’s cute, but he’s got nothing on you, baby. Like I said moments ago, you have one _fine ass_.”

“That’s something at least,” Carlos answers humorously as he turns to face his boyfriend. He goes to ask why TK is even up. The oven clock says it’s just a little over nine, and TK is not known for being an early riser on his treasured days off. It’s why Carlos figured he had plenty of time to cook before he could wake him up. Instead, he takes in what TK is wearing and grins.

“Are you wearing my hoodie?” he questions, looking at TK up and down. Only TK can be adorable and sexy at the same time in just an oversized grey hoodie and black boxer-briefs.

“I woke up cold,” TK pouts at him teasingly as he plays with the zipper of the sweater. “I kicked off the covers, and my human furnace of a boyfriend was gone from our bed.”

“Hmm,” Carlos hums, looking at the hoodie again with narrowed eyes. “And you couldn’t get another clean hoodie from the closet? Because _I know_ I threw this one in the hamper last night.”

TK shrugs a shoulder, a flirty smile plays on his welcoming mouth. “The clean ones smell like detergent, this one smells like you.”

Carlos swears softly, narrowing his eyes when he catches TK’s smirk. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Tyler Kennedy,” he tells him with a smile of his own when TK wrinkles his nose at the use of his full name. “I know you’re trying to seduce me.”

“I _was_ ,” TK grumbles, taking a step away from him. “But that was before you used the total mood killer that is my name. _Mean_.”

Carlos chuckles, his amusement growing as TK scowls, moving away further. He reaches out, wrapping an arm around TK’s waist, smiling as TK instantly comes back, plastering himself against Carlos’ frame. He holds TK close, runs his nose over TK’s cheek, down his jaw, and towards his collarbone. Pressing his nose in that small nook, he inhales deeply.

“You like the way I smell,” he comments, pulling back to look at TK, taking in the way his green eyes are a shade darker and hazy as he looks back at him. His cheeks are flushed, and his lips look pinker. Carlos feels his stomach clench at the sight. There truly isn’t anyone or anything on the planet more beautiful than the man currently in his arms. “But, I think I prefer the smell of both of us on your skin.”

TK lets out a breathless sound, licking his lips at his comment, and Carlos has to bite back on a needy sound of his own at the action. Two years into this relationship, he still wants TK as much as the first time he laid eyes on him.

“Now who’s trying to seduce _who_?” TK questions, moaning softly into the kiss Carlos leans in to give him.

Carlos sucks on TK’s bottom lip, and doesn’t stop until TK is squirming in his arms; only then does he break the kiss. It takes a moment for TK to open his eyes, his lashes fluttering open to show pupils blown wide with need.

“Tell me we can go back to bed,” TK pleads, complaining when Carlos shakes his head. “ _Baby_ ,” he whines.

“First, we have breakfast,” Carlos answers, turning back towards the oven before TK can convince him otherwise.

“ _Fine_ ,” TK grumbles adorably, getting out a set of plates as Carlos opens the oven. “We eat, and you make sure you get your fill,” he warns him, shooting Carlos a heated look. “Because after that, we go back to bed, and we don’t leave until I get my fill of _you_.”

Carlos grins, so much lust and love coursing through his body, it makes him dizzy. It’s a familiar feeling when it comes to TK Strand. “Now that’s a deal, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I had an issue about two weeks ago where someone reposted some of my malex and sterek fics to Wattpad without my permission, so this is just a general message to please not do that. I don't want my work on that site or any really without my consent.


End file.
